


525,600 Minutes

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/F, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Dimension hopping filled Rose with wonder as much as it did sadness and anxiety.  Sometimes trips were fraught with danger and other times, they surprised her.  Her last trip was particularly surprising in all the best ways when she meets a blonde haired stranger who knows more than she's saying.





	525,600 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt in 2018

Rose Tyler, former shop girl, current universal traveler, has seen it all.  Or so she thinks.

She’d visited worlds of glittering crystalline structures, so beautiful one would never know that the tiniest particle cut your skin like a razor. Until you were covered with blood.  Or a world of fantastic sentient moths, kind, giving and wings so soft and soothing, they hummed one to a pleasant nap.

There were many parallel versions of Earth. 

One was ruled by a mad time lord enslaving the humans, terrorizing all with round robotic-like drones.  She didn’t stay long there.

Then there was the seductive versions. One where a blue eyed, leather wearing man served as protector and lonely guardian offering her a shoulder to lean on and a night of tequila shots to ease her hurt.  Temptation lay heavy in that world but in the end it wasn’t her world.

Finding the right world was difficult and sometimes she found the right world but the wrong time.  Fearful of reapers and fixed points, she often stayed in the shadows, watching life on the slow path move before her, especially her own life. 

But then there was a time where she couldn’t stay hidden.  Chips called her like a siren and she obeyed like a sailor traveling the seas of the Void.

It was as she hummed over a salty, crispy chip with just the right amount of soft interior that an anomaly of the temporal variety paid her a visit.  The woman, blonde, dressed in a happy, ensemble of suspenders and bright rainbow striped shirt with a long flowy coat reminded Rose of her Doctor.

“525,600 minutes,” the woman enigmatically stated and stole a chip.  Rose wasn’t inexperienced and had traveled enough to know every person, every word or event was important.  “Mind if I borrow that vinegar?”

“Like a good chip do ya?” Rose asked as her new friend liberally doused the chips, relishing each bite. 

“You have no idea.”  The chipped vinyl table rattled.  Rose met the grin of her new friend, a smile that seemed familiar in a manic let’s blow up her job way.

“Sounds like danger.” Rose plucked up another chip as a sonic boom shook the glass panes in the chippie.

“I eat danger for breakfast.”  She licked salt from her fingers.  “Not really. I prefer cereal. Or croissants. Or those little fried Portuguese—never mind, it's not important. Out there--”  She inlined her head as crowds of people raced by. “Is something important. And possibly dangerous and non-terrestrial. Maybe we should go find it?”

Rose could never turn down an offer to investigate or stumble into trouble.  With a new hand in hers, this one feminine but just as comforting, she raced toward said danger.  What followed was a lot of running, and thwarting of a group of Raxacoricofallapatorians intent on establishing a new illegal venture on Earth.

In the end, Rose felt lighter, and happier than she had in ages, hand in hand with the odd woman who was no longer a stranger.

“525,600 minutes,” Rose repeated to her friend at the end of their adventure.

“That’s how much I once stole from you and your mother,” her new friend answered

An effervescent joy burst in Rose and she lunged at the woman who was the fulfillment of all she hoped.  Sadly, Rose learned it wasn’t time yet. But her Doctor promised her, she wouldn’t lose another minute with her favorite pink and yellow human.  An odd tickle raced up Rose’s spine.

“How about we break some rules.  Always loved a bit of rule breaking, don’t we Rose Tyler?”  A long lingering snog, soft lips meeting to seal their fate, they both deemed the universes be damned.  Or in this case saved and a bit of timelines shifted. Fate may scream and demand it’s due but Rose was used to battling fate.  Fate didn’t know how hard Tylers fought and none so hard as Rose.

In the end, the universe was saved.  Rose found her Doctor in all his brown pin striped glory. Wearing a smile so big her cheeks ached, Rose enjoyed yet another snog, this one slightly different but just as passionate.  All the while, her heart fluttered with anticipation of the Doctor she would meet one day in the future.

The universe snapped in place around her, her Doctor, and a ginger haired friend who Rose deemed worth more than what Fate had planned.

 


End file.
